This invention relates generally to door locking devices.
It is well known that a conventional door lock may not positively prevent an intruder from breaking through and entering a home. Many of the locks can be quickly unlocked by simply sliding a fairly stiff, thin plastic card between the door and door jamb so as to slide the bolt out of the jamb and back into the lock. Others using a dead bolt so as to prevent the above-described easy unlocking, may still be unlocked by a burglar who is stilled in lock-picking by pins through the key opening. Still other unauthorized entry may be made by simply giving the door a sharp kick by a foot, so that the bolt-holding fitting mounted in the door jamb will split the wood of the jamb and is pushed out from the jamb. Even the use of long mounting screws for this fitting cannot prevent such break-in if the door jamb wood is weakened by becoming rotted or dried out so as to easily split. This situation is accordingly in need of an improvement.